


DameRey: Just Checking

by Dreamey07



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamey07/pseuds/Dreamey07
Summary: Rey and Poe Dameron are still awake at the middle of the night. Both had been dying to tell each other of their clear likeness to one another.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 8





	DameRey: Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the true first fanfiction I've written for DameRey! Had to edit and format it to make it better so it came later than my other 4 oneshots. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

It was a quiet late night. The Resistance base is mostly asleep, pilots are always early to sleep due to constant trainings that requires a huge amount of energy. Although most people are deep in their sleep. Some Resistance members remain awake in order to alert everyone if ever the terror First Order launches an attack on them.

Meanwhile, Rey is still awake, she usually sleeps early but tonight was different, she wandered around the Resistance base and thought of a lot of things. The thought of the Supreme Leader capturing him, the future of the Resistance and her training with Luke Skywalker, it all sinked in and these made her awake for the night like an owl. She eventually winded up on a familiar quarters, it was rusty and it definitely has some pieces to it in order to fix the doors and it doesn't really look great. She really didn't mind, she could even smile at the look of it which reminded her of how she used to tinker with scraps way back on her home. 

It was the quarters of none other than Poe Dameron. Rey had been feeling something different to him, something...more. She almost said it to him once when they we're at the Falcon.

"You know I— I really like you". 

The commander looked at her and was kind of startled, until she had to come up with;

"I mean I really like all of the Resistance. I never felt home throughout my life and now there's a lot of people caring for me." In order to break up the clearly romantic tension they had. 

She looked at it further and thought of saying her secret to him some day, until a man with a dirty looking shirt with a jacket approached her.

"Jedi, why are you still awake at the middle of the night." Poe asks looking confused as he never saw someone stare at his quarters like that before. 

Rey of course, steered away the conversation and shot back to Poe "Why does the best pilot on the Galaxy wear a shirt and not a Resistance suit?". 

Poe laughed a bit. "Why would I wear that during night, what am I, a mascot?" He jokingly replied. 

They spoke for a while, sharing stories of their experiences in battle and on the base. It is clear they are comftable with each other and they trust each other, they have been interacting for some time now but this night might be the perfect moment to finally address something they haven't talked about.

"I really like you as a company ya'know, I thought at first you will kill me with a slash of a lightsaber." Poe said, he gave a chuckle as he saw Rey smile. 

"No way! I actually thought your going to shoot me with the blaster you always carry" Rey replied, she looked at the base and leaned on the wall. 

"I dont have it right now so..." He sarcastically said. 

Poe glanced at Rey for a bit and she quickly notices, she looked at the handsome man right beside her with a smile. Poe once again looked at her as their eyes met, if there's something they needed to say, now might be the right time. Poe leaned closer to Rey, and so did she, it was indeed the right timing for them to say it. Both of them leaned even more closer and Rey finally broke silence and spoke quietly.

"I love you Poe Dameron."

Poe smiled it was clear he had the same feeling, he responded with an "I know." as their lips touched each others. 

Their hearts were racing and their passion is burning. When it was time to break away, it came beeping. BB-8 was looking at both of them and beeped.

[Master Poe and Master Rey are more than friends?]. 

Poe looked at his Droid and instructed. "Don't Tell Finn or anyone this happened, ok?". 

But BB-8 was clearly not listening, the Droid ran off and beeped. [I will tell this to Friend Finn, see you Master!]. 

"Oh great here comes everyone." Poe said with a worried look.

Rey suggested "want to go to my quarters? I have something to give you". Poe agreed and they both headed to Rey's quarters being watched by the calmness and silence of the night sky.


End file.
